civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghana (Kwame Nkrumah)
Ghana led by Kwame Nkrumah is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from DMS and bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Ghana' (Excerpted from the full Ghana civilopedia) The Republic of Ghana is based in the region, along the Gulf of Guinea in western Africa, known as the Gold Coast for its mineral wealth. A number of organized states have existed in this area, most significantly the Ghana Empire (which lends modern Ghana its name) and the Ashanti Empire (from which the modern Ghanaian borders are largely derived). The Gold Coast first made contact with Europeans in 1471, when Portuguese sailors landed on its shores, and over the following centuries, British and Dutch sailors began building forts in the region to try and monopolize trade there. Initially, contact between the Gold Coast and the Europeans was relatively limited, but it ramped up after shifting patterns of commerce and warfare led the Gold Coast states to begin selling slaves. Tensions between African and European peoples ramped up due to two factors in the early 19th century: the British took over most of the other European forts on the Gold Coast, and the Ashanti suppressed their neighbors and became the dominant regional power. Some of the smaller Gold Coast states called on the British for help defending against Ashanti expansionism, causing these tensions to erupt into a series of Anglo-Ashanti Wars; the third of these, raging from 1874-75, was key in breaking Ashanti power and led the empire into decline. By 1902, the Ashanti were forced to accept annexation into the British Gold Coast. Today, Ghana is classified as a "middle-income country," and while it is not fully free of corruption or human rights issues, it has become one of the most successful states in Africa. Kwame Nkrumah (Excerpted from the full Nkrumah civilopedia) As Prime Minister (1957-60) and President (1960-66) of Britain's first independent African colony, Kwame Nkrumah became a widely observed figure. One of his major goals was to diminish tribal loyalties in favor of support for the nation-state; he passed laws such as the 1957 Avoidance of Discrimination Act to weaken tribal groups. He also banned tribal flags, preferring to promulgate Ghana's national flag instead. As successful as this plan was, it did incite lasting opposition from tribal leaders. As much as he promoted national identity, Nkrumah was just as much a supporter of Pan-African identity, and he was central to the creation of a Union of African States in 1960; he also called for an African common market and common currency to compete with the European Economic Community. Nkrumah, as a socialist, supported significant state control over the Ghanaian economy; his main economic goal was to rapidly industrialize Ghana and eliminate its dependence on foreign goods and technology. However, many of his more ambitious plans, such as the Akosombo Hydroelectric Dam, came at the expense of the booming cocoa industry and alienated the large constituency of cocoa farmers. Nkrumah was also a major proponent of education: he founded several schools during his presidency, put forth plans for many more technical institutes, and made primary education mandatory in 1962. Since Ghana's independence, Nkrumah had always fostered something of a personality cult, emphasizing his honorary title of Osagyefo ("Redeemer"); as his presidency wore on, he leaned increasingly into these airs. He disseminated his image on money and postage stamps, and in the 1960s began exerting increased state control over the media. In 1964, Nkrumah also passed a constitutional amendment that asserted the CPP as the only legal party as Ghana, and Nkrumah as president for life of party and nation alike. The amendment passed with 99.91% support, a total that observers regarded as "obviously rigged." Having attracted significant opposition from these developments, Nkrumah's government was overthrown in February 1966, while Nkrumah himself was on a state visit in China. He lived out the remainder of his life in exile, before dying of cancer in 1972. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, Osagyefo Kwame Nkrumah! With your steadfast vision and political acumen, you led Ghana to be the first of Britain's African colonies to attain independence, and were celebrated for this achievement by being elected her first president. Your energy and industrialization efforts bolstered Ghana's already strong economy, and by supporting education, you made it possible for new generations to build on your successes. By cracking down on tribalism, you helped ensure that Ghana would stay strong and unified, rather than being bogged down in infighting; your support for Pan-African causes also helped your continent stand strong and shake off dependence on the old European order. Although you would eventually be overthrown by the army, your rule was still a vital phase in Ghana's development, bringing the nation the early successes it needed to thrive going forward. Osagyefo, the time has come for you to reclaim your rightful seat at the head of Ghana. Can you lead your nation forward with the ambition and strength that helped you wrest its independence? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to Ghana! We are a land of hard-won freedom, and I hope your peoples will join us in forging a grand new vision for the world." Defeat: "Slavery and spoliation has returned to Ghana. Were my efforts all for naught?" Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with JFD's Nationalism installed = Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wearing your kente cloth and buying your adinkra prints. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''DMS'': Leaderscreen, Leader Icon *''bernie14'': POGR Model *''Guy Warren'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:West African Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:12 Days of Africa